


Coming Out (Tag for Episode 9)

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the team witnessed Jane and Lisbon dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out (Tag for Episode 9)

As Jane and Lisbon head for the taco truck after the song ends, the rest of the team can't get back to the bench fast enough, except for Cho, who's follows along slightly bemused and confused. Wiley eyes are wide as he exclaims:

"Did you see that?! Jane and Lisbon! When did that happen?"

Jane and Lisbon are watching as they wait in line. He nudges her:

"I told you, Wiley didn't have a clue."

Cho shakes his head:

"They were just dancing."

Everyone's head turns to look at him.

"Oh, oh, oh, looks like Cho's still in denial. Wonder why he thought you never left?"

Lisbon has her arms around Jane's waist and leaning on his shoulder as they spy on their friends.

"I told him that after my argument with you, I realised I didn't want to go to DC. That I didn't want to uproot again so soon. That me and Pike were doing the long distance thing for a while."

Jane turns around so he's facing her, his face a mixture of astonishment and pride.

"You lied to Cho?"

Lisbon looks down, embarrassment pinking her cheeks, leaving Jane wanting to lean in and kiss one of them – or both.

"Yes, but I'm not proud of myself, it….it just came out."

Jane's eyes are dancing with amusement.

Abbott smiles knowingly.

"I think Lisbon wanted to keep it quiet for a while, I guess she's changed her mind."

Wiley lets out a holler, causing them all to look towards Jane and Lisbon to find them looking their way. Jane waves at them, while Lisbon ducks behind him.

"Mmmm, I knew I didn't fool Abbott with the 'nothing's going on stance.'But he kindly didn't push me on it. Who would ever have thought that Abbott would become such a good friend. Hey Lisbon?"

Jane receives no reply.

"Teresa?"

He looks over his shoulder and laughs.

"Are you hiding? It's a bit late for that."

Lisbon stands up looking chagrined.

"I know, it's going to take getting used to."

Jane crunches his nose and nods at her.

"You'll be fine."

Vega announces:

"Well I think it's great. I haven't known them long but they seem to be good together."

Cho stands with his arms crossed and scowls.

"They've always been good together, but together!"

"Vega's happy for us, but Cho's still looking like he's just caught his Mom and Dad in the bedroom."

Lisbon groans.

Leanna looks over and sees Jane and Lisbon heading their way.

"It looks like now's the time you have to start getting use to it."

Jane's smile is positively shining as they approach the bench and he places a large box on the table. He opens it up with a flourish:

"Nacho's for everyone, our coming out gift to you all."


End file.
